


Ważna rozmowa

by Monocerosik



Series: Ethan!verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Nie z tego świata, Translation, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monocerosik/pseuds/Monocerosik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean nie rozumie jak można robić problem z nocowania.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ważna rozmowa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Important Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29013) by CloudyJenn. 



\- Czy my _naprawdę_ musimy to robić?  
\- Tak, Dean – mówi Castiel surowo. – To ważne, żeby Ethan rozumiał każdy etap naszego związku.  
\- Nie mówię, że mam się nagle zjawić z walizkami, ale czy to wszystko musi być takie formalne? To dziwne. Zobaczysz, że będzie dziwnie się z tym czuł – narzeka Dean.  
\- Jesteś jedyną osobą, która dziwnie się z tym czuje – odpowiada Castiel.  
\- W życiu nie musiałem tyle przejść, żeby spędzić u kogoś noc. Nawet sejm ma lepszą skuteczność.  
\- Dean…  
Dźwięk otwieranych drzwi przerywa ich rozmowę i jak jeden mąż, odwracają się w kierunku nowoprzybyłych. Ramię Castiela spoczywa na kanapie za głową Deana i wyglądają, jakby tworzyli zjednoczony front. Identyczne uśmiechy malują się na ich twarzach. Komicznie zgorszona mina Sama pozwala stwierdzić, że obraz jaki przedstawiają, jest dość niepokojący. Dean wcale się temu nie dziwi. On i Castiel – wypisz wymaluj Geje ze Stepford.  
\- Yy, cześć chłopaki – wita Sam. – Co się dzieje?  
\- Tato!  
Ethan wyskakuje spoza Sama i wpada do pokoju unosząc w górę rysunek.  
\- Zobacz… - Ethan przerywa w pół słowa i marszczy brwi. – Co się dzieje?  
\- Chcielibyśmy z tobą porozmawiać – informuje go Castiel uprzejmym tonem.  
\- Spokojnie, nie masz żadnych kłopotów – dodaje Dean, bo dobrze wie jak pracuje umysł dziecka. Ethan wzdycha z ulgą.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Sam, dziękuję za przyprowadzenie Ethana ze szkoły – mówi Castiel, kiwając głową do Sama.  
Jasny sygnał do wyjścia. Dzięki Bogu. Sytuacja jest już wystarczająco żenująca. Dean nie potrzebuje tutaj Sama, który będzie obserwował ten wyjątkowo niezręczny moment. I tak zbyt często robi sobie z niego jaja i z tempa, jakie Castiel narzucił temu związkowi. Dean był pewien, że czekają go przyjemności od samego początku, ale nie. Castiel szybko zdecydował, że muszą być ostrożni, bo mógł zakochać się w Deanie, bla bla bla, to urocze i w ogóle, ale Dean jeszcze w swoim życiu nie przeżył tak długiego okresu celibatu. Nie doszło do niczego więcej niż pocałunki przez trzy miesiące, a potem przez sześć nie wyszli poza seks oralny. Pierwszy raz przespali się ze sobą trzy tygodnie temu. Nieważne, absolutnie warto było czekać. Dean utrzymuje że wiedział, że będą ze sobą, niezależnie od tego, kiedy zaczną ze sobą sypiać.  
Teraz awansowali na pozycję spędzania ze sobą nocy. Właściwego spania ze sobą, nie tylko seksu w domu Deana na randkach, które zawsze kończyły się zanim przyszła pora, by położyć Ethana do łózka.  
Stąd też walne zgromadzenie.  
\- Nie ma za co. To ja… zostawię was z tym. Na razie, Ethan.  
\- Pa, Sam – odpowiada Ethan, sięgając w górę, by objąć Sama w pasie.  
Po wyjściu Sama, Ethan zwraca podejrzliwe spojrzenie na Castiela i krzyżuje ręce na piersiach.  
\- Co się dzieje, tato?  
Dean przygryza wargi. Kiedy Ethan przybiera ten ton – surowy i bezpośredni – brzmi tak podobnie do Castiela, że Dean nie wytrzymuje ze śmiechu. Dzieciak staje się jeszcze bardziej cwaną wersją swojego ojca.  
\- Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać o nowym etapie mojego związku z Deanem.  
Oczy Ethana zalśniły.  
\- Zamierzacie się pobrać?  
\- Myślałby kto – dodaje Dean, mało pomocnie. Castiel wwierca w niego niezadowolone spojrzenie. Nie ma co liczyć na figle w łóżku dziś w nocy. Chociaż ta rozmowa tak zabija romantyzm, że Dean pewnie i tak będzie miał to gdzieś.  
\- Nie, ale zaprosiłem Deana, żeby spędził ze mną noc. Chciałem upewnić się, że nie jest to dla ciebie problem – odpowiada Castiel.  
Tylko przypadek sprawia, że oczy Deana kierują się na dłonie Castiela w chwili, gdy ten je splata. Nic niezwykłego. Castiel zawsze składa ręce na podołku, gdy rozmawia o poważnych sprawach. Ale to, że jego dłonie drżą, nie jest normalne. Dean zauważa krótkie i bardzo osobliwe drżenie tuż przed tym jak dłonie Castiela nieruchomieją. Dean spogląda w górę, w oczy Castiela. Spojrzenie jest intensywne jak zawsze, ale pełne emocji, która niezbyt często tam gości.  
Niepokój.  
\- Bo jeśli jest, to w porządku, możemy poczekać – mówi Castiel.  
I nagle Dean rozumie. Naprawdę rozumie. Głupie spotkanie ma na celu nie tylko sprawdzić, czy obecność Deana będzie problemem dla chłopca. To Castiel proszący Ethana o to, by pozwolił Deanowi wejść do ich życia. Nagle uderza go jak cholernie ważna jest ta chwila. Bo jeżeli Ethan odpowie negatywnie, nie tylko zatrzyma to postęp w ich związku, może to zmusić Castiela do poważnego namysłu czy na pewno chce być z Deanem.  
Wszystkie mięśnie w ciele Deana napinają się z nerwów. Jasny gwint, może być źle. Dean wie, że Ethan go lubi, ale jest różnica między tym, że się kogoś lubi, a tym, że zobaczy się tego kogoś w łóżku taty w środku nocy, gdy przyjdzie się do niego po przebudzeniu ze złego snu.  
\- Tato – oznajmia Ethan rozsądnym głosem – nie przeszkadza mi to, że chcesz uprawiać seks.  
Nagle z Deana uchodzi wszelkie napięcie. Wybucha śmiechem, co jest prawdopodobnie bardzo nie na miejscu. Castiel, rzecz jasna, wygląda na zgorszonego.  
\- Nie do końca to miałem na myśli, Ethan – wyjaśnia Castiel. – Dean, cicho.  
\- No, myślę, że powinieneś spać razem z Deanem – odpowiada Ethan, w czasie gdy Dean próbuje odzyskać nad sobą panowanie. – Skoro i tak go kochasz.  
Śmiech ucieka w niepamięć. Dean i Castiel jeszcze nie dotarli do momentu, w którym wyznaliby sobie akurat to uczucie. Dean rzuca okiem w bok i kiedy napotyka spojrzenie, ciepłe i miękkie, w pięknych niebieskich oczach Castiela, ściska go serce. Dean odrywa wzrok, bardzo świadomy ciemnoczerwonego rumieńca na swojej twarzy.  
Może jednak poszczęści mu się dziś w nocy.  
\- W porządku – odpowiada chłopcu Castiel. – Dziękuję.  
\- Ta, no wiesz. Dzięki – dodaje Dean szorstkim głosem.  
\- Czy to wszystko?  
\- Tak, tak myślę.  
\- Dobrze, bo jestem głodny! I popatrz na mój rysunek – zaczyna mówić Ethan, ściągając Castiela z sofy. Dean przez chwilę gapi się na swoje dłonie, próbując przetworzyć to, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Ale nie trwa to długo, bo Ethan zatrzymuje się w drzwiach do kuchni i odwracając się, marszczy brwi.  
\- Idziesz z nami czy nie?  
Dean szczerzy się.  
\- Ta, myślę, że tak.

**Author's Note:**

> Oryginał: „An Important Talk” by CloudyJenn  
> Tłumaczenie: Monocerosik  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest  
> Beta: brak
> 
>  
> 
> (Komentarze karmią wena)


End file.
